Unusual Couples
by ATormentedAngel
Summary: It starts at the beginning of Junjou Romantica, when Takahiro announces his engagement. It just kinda goes from there, combining Junjou Romantica and SekaiIchi Hatsukoi. Rated M for a reason. Yaoi Warning. BDSM Warning. Don't like, Don't read, obviously.
1. Chapter 1-Misaki

**Junjou Romantica, Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi, Gravitation combined**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica, Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi, or Gravitation**

Chapter one

48 hours ago

Misaki couldn't believe Usagi-san. The man had tried to kiss him in the middle of the street, and even though it was night, someone still might have seen them. Misaki's only consolation was that he had finally stopped crying. Thinking back, he couldn't believe his brother Takahiro could have such blatant disregard for Usagi-san's feelings and announce his engagement so openly. He started to tear up again, and Usagi noticed. Leaning in for another kiss, he was pushed away as Misaki enveloped him in a big bear hug. Usagi walked Misaki to his house, and the younger man allowed himself to be led into the vast apartment.

24 hours ago

Misaki woke up with a start, already feeling a migraine emerging. He sat up and looked around, not recognizing his surroundings, until he saw Usagi-san lying in the bed beside him. Misaki jumped up and backed, wary of the man sleeping next to him. He grabbed his shirt, unsure of why it wasn't on his body already, and started to put it on as silently as possible. Usagi started to stir, but he rolled over and fell back asleep. Misaki snuck out of the room and rushed downstairs, hoping to find his coat and shoes. He threw them on and ran out the door, back to his brother's house.

15 hours ago

Misaki had punched Takahiro, and felt only slightly better, but he was still uneasy as guilt and anger swirled within him. He felt guilt course through him as he remembered punching Takahiro, and he also felt guilty for leaving Usagi-san without any warning after events from the evening before. Misaki felt his anger rising again when Takahiro knocked on his bedroom door. Misaki chose to ignore the knocking and sulked on his bed until Takahiro reluctantly left.

8 hours ago

Misaki still refused to talk to Takahiro, and he had no plans to come out of his room anytime soon because he was still too frustrated with his brother, and he didn't want them to get into another argument over what had happened.

**That's all for now, please review so that I know what others think of my work so far.**


	2. Chapter 2-Usagi

**Junjou Romantica, Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi, Gravitation combined**

**AN: I will be changing the back story, so be prepared.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica, Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi, or Gravitation**

Chapter Two-Usagi

48 hours ago

Usagi felt his heart break in two as Takahiro announced his engagement and upcoming marriage. Misaki had looked so upset on his behalf, and it moved his torn, aching heart. The boy was even crying for his sake, and Usagi felt his emotions start to overflow. He couldn't keep his cool, and he reached down to kiss Misaki. He was only trying to keep the boy from crying, but he felt a faint stirring in his heart for the boy, so he leaned in for another kiss. Misaki pushed him away, and instead, embraced him in a big bear hug. Usagi couldn't stop the tears that started to fall down his worn face, but he felt no shame because he knew Misaki wouldn't judge or admonish him. He knew that the boy would accept him for who he was, and even empathize with him. After he had stopped crying, he led Misaki to his apartment. They both collapsed from exhaustion in his bed, but he tried to make the boy more comfortable by taking of his shirt before they both fell asleep.

24 hours ago

Usagi felt a slight vibration shake the bed, and cracked his eyes open. He saw Misaki scrambling for his shirt, and decided not to show the boy that he was also awake. The young man slipped down the stairs, and in his rush, he didn't notice Usagi watching him from the bedroom doorway. Misaki ran out the door, and Usagi watched him go without a word. He had noticed that the boy had been trembling ever since he had woken up, and Usagi correctly assumed that he was the cause. He didn't know why Misaki seemed terrified of him, but he didn't want to start a confrontation, so he let the boy go back to his brother.

15 hours ago

Usagi called Takahiro to make sure that Misaki had indeed made it home, only to find out that Misaki had just arrived an hour ago. Usagi was shocked, as he had watched Misaki walk out of the door nine hours before he called, and he had no idea that the boy hadn't gone straight home. He supposed that Misaki must still be upset with his brother, and Takahiro confirmed his suspicions. Takahiro had no idea what had caused this argument, and Usagi was not about to tell him. He was not going to mention to his best friend that he had had an unrequited love for him, and that by abruptly announcing the marriage, his heart had shattered. Usagi hung up then, with promises of another call a little later, and he hoped Misaki might be willing to talk to him then.

8 hours ago

When Usagi called again, he asked Takahiro to give Misaki the phone, but Takahiro informed him that Misaki had secluded himself in his bedroom and refused to talk to anyone until he calmed down. Usagi understood the sentiment, and tried to repress his anxiety, but to no avail. He hung up and attempted to finish the book he was currently writing because he knew he had a deadline soon, but the memories kept swirling around in his mind. He couldn't let it go, and kept agonizing over the situation, hoping to find a solution for his best friend and his family. Usagi didn't care about his own feelings right now, he just wanted Takahiro's happiness, and also, surprisingly, Misaki's too.

**AN: I hope you like it. Please review so that I know what others think of my work so far. This is my first time writing and submitting my work, and I'm kinda nervous as to how it will be received. I think it was okay, and I will try to incorporate the other stories in soon, but I am going to edit the back stories of the characters. Please don't be offended, and tell me about any pressing grammatical or spelling errors. Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

**Junjou Romantica, Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi, Gravitation combined**

**AN: This is where the stories start to combine. You shouldn't get confused, but if you do, just let me know and I will try to explain the method behind my madness. Also, if you have any suggestions or criticisms, let me know, and I will try to address them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, no matter how much I want too.**

Misaki decided to text Sumi-senpai to ask for relationship device. He flipped open his phone, only to discover that all of his contacts had been deleted for some unknown reason. Pondering it quickly, he thought he remembered his friend's number, and sent him a text explaining everything that had just happened. He desperately needed advice, and Sumi-senpai was the only one he could talk to at that moment. Misaki didn't receive a reply, but he hadn't expected one, considering it was the middle of the night.

x-x-x

Onodera Ritsu was glad he had put his phone on silent because he received about 15 texts from some random number at 3:00 a.m. His boss was glaring at him, but he checked the messages anyway, figuring that it might be important. It wasn't. The person was ranting about his stupid brother being inconsiderate to some man named Usagi-san, and the more Onodera read, the more he felt a tug of pity pulse through his body at the stranger's plight. He decided to reply to the mysterious stranger who thought he was Sumi-senpai. He told the person to confront his brother honestly, and try to reconcile the situation before it escalated out of control. He felt that if the brother was the person's only living relative left, then they should not drift apart. Onodera knew the pain of having a broken relationship with the one closest to you, the one who knew you the best, and he was currently feeling the awkwardness of working and seeing that person again after their horrible parting years ago. He told his pen pal about his high school relationship with Saga-senpai, and how he had been brutally rejected with a laugh when he confessed his love. The two boys had been friends for years before Onodera had worked up the courage to confess, only to have his idol reject and crush his hopes and dreams for their future. It was almost too much for him to deal with, and he resorted to fleeing the country and rejecting all close relationships. He had just started trusting people again, and letting them get close to him, when he suddenly started to work with his ex-friend, who happened to be his new boss. The man did not recognize him, and Onodera fought hard to keep it that way. He was stressed with the awkwardness of his situation, and he inadvertently poured his feelings out through the text he was sending. He sent the text, and shut off his phone, hoping to get some sleep before work tomorrow. He walked towards his apartment only to see Takano, Saga-Senpai, open the door to the apartment next to him, letting him glimpse the woman Takano was entertaining in his apartment. This just served to drive a deep stake through Onodera's already shattered heart. He couldn't force himself to stay next door and listen to the sounds he was certain they would make. He ran out of the apartment complex, and just kept running.

x-x-x

Misaki received Onodera's text, and realized that it in fact was not Sumi-senpai. He read over the advice, but rejected it immediately. He figured a distant relationship was better than a nonexistent one, which was what would happen if Takahiro knew what he had done in the past. Only Misaki knew what had happened to him in the past, and that's the way he wanted to keep it. He also couldn't tell his brother that Usagi-san, his best friend, was gay and had pined after him for years. He couldn't ruin their relationship, but he was in a tough situation because he couldn't allow his brother to be so oblivious to others predicaments. He didn't want to leave the situation as it was, but felt he had no choice because there was no move that he could take that wouldn't have adverse consequences for the ones he loved.


	4. Chapter 4

**I obviously don't own anything, so I'm gonna stop putting this up here every time 'cause it's annoying.**

**AN: I have previously stated that Misaki's only living relative is Takahiro, but I am now adding in their uncle, Kago. Misaki has figuratively disowned his uncle, so he considers his brother his only relative. For all of you who don't speak Japanese, Kago stands for cage, and it's humorous to me because Kago will become Misaki's cage.**

Takahiro was elated over his engagement, and he and Manami had already planned their wedding date for eight months later. They sent out invitations to all their relatives, and invited all their friends. Takahiro was hesitant to send one to Usagi because he had seemed upset about their union, but he decided to anyway. They had been best friends for years, and he knew that Usagi would eventually come to terms with his decision to marry Manami. He felt relieved with how things were proceeding, and would be totally at ease if he could get Misaki to talk to him. At least the boy had stopped hiding in his room and was interacting with him and Manami. He was about to go confront Misaki, when the doorbell rang. He opened the door and was shocked to see who was standing at his doorstep.

x-x-x

Misaki heard Takahiro get up to answer the door, and heard him lead someone into the house. He could vaguely hear a male voice apologizing for the intrusion, but could not make out the exact words. He heard his name mentioned, and deduced that it must be a mutual friend of both the brothers. He heard the voices coming closer to where he was in the living room, and felt his stomach clench with dread. He recognized the voice, though he hadn't heard it in a year. Misaki flinched when the man, his uncle, put an arm around his shoulders, and half embraced him in a mock hug. He knew how this was going to turn out, though he desperately hoped otherwise. Memories were starting to flash before his eyes, but he pushed them down.

x-x-x

Takahiro noticed Misaki flinch when Kago wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He wondered why, but quickly forgot about it when Kago announced that he was going to be staying there until the wedding. His reasoning was that Takahiro would be busy with Manami, and nobody would be there to take care of Misaki. Misaki looked ready to protest, but Kago leaned down and whispered something in his ear. Takahiro noticed Misaki shiver and immediately shut his mouth.

x-x-x

Misaki heard Kago's clothing rustle as he leaned down to whisper in his ear. The man still had his arm around his shoulder's, and he dug his nails in, piercing the skin. Kago patted his shoulder, covering up Misaki's wince, and whispered, "Say anything to protest this, and I will make your life a living hell. I will also expose your secret to everyone you know and care about." Kago gave a subtle lick to his ear shell, and Misaki tried to stop the involuntary shiver of disgust that racked his body. Kago noticed. "Mi-sa-ki," he purred. "You had better hid your scratches soon, before Takahiro notices the blood and starts to question our relationship. I'll see you tonight, you had better be ready." Misaki roughly shoved Kago away from him, and ran for the bathroom, mumbling an excuse. He turned on the sink to disguise any sounds he made, and promptly emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet. He knew exactly what he was in store for in the upcoming months, and he was dreading every minute. He wiped his mouth, and shrugged out of his shirt. He grabbed the first aid kit and disinfected the scratches. He noted that he would need his own supply of medicine and bandages to keep in his room so that Takahiro wouldn't be suspicious if he needed any later. He regrettably pulled his shirt back on, then added a hoodie to cover up the blood stains on his shirt. He walked back out into the living room to meet his fate.

**Please review. I always love to know what people think of my work, be it bad or good. Any suggestions will be taken into consideration. I hope everyone had a wonderful day. I know this chapter is incomplete, but I ran out of time, and wanted to upload something. Love you guys and I hope you continue reading my story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything except for Kago, a character I made up.**

**WARNING: Rated M for a reason. This story will probably get pretty hardcore. I'm into S & M and plan to make this story graphic. For all of you squeamish readers, you have been warned.**

**AN: Hmm. So, nobody is reviewing my story, and I've noticed that other authors posting fics have the same problem. I could really use the feedback to make this story into something great, but only one lovely person has decided to review my story. I'd appreciate if all my readers would be so kind as to write me a review, even if it's short.**

The first night Kago came over to stay, he didn't plan to do anything too rough. He would scare Misaki a bit, but he would wait until he gained Takahiro's trust so that he wouldn't arouse suspicion and get kicked out. He planned to enjoy this little game, and milk it for what it's worth. The last thing he wanted was for his fun to be interrupted.

x-x-x

That night, Kago came into Misaki's room, and locked the door. The man grinned devilishly, and Misaki internally groaned. He hadn't expected it to happen so soon, hoping for a bit more time to become mentally prepared before his personal hell began.

"Mi-sa-ki-kun." Kago purred, advancing on Misaki. "Do you still have all the fun toys we used to play with? I really hope you do. It would be such a pain to go out and buy all new toys, and who knows, they might turn out worse than before." He watched the boy pale, and shoot a fleeting glance toward his closet. Kago walked over and sifted through the boxes there, surprised to find a tightly sealed box. Grinning, he ripped it open, and out poured all the numerous sex toys the boy had collected over the years. He watched Misaki flinch as they hit the ground with a heavy thud.

x-x-x

Misaki whimpered, and backed away, bumping into his bed in the corner of the room. Kago approached gleefully, fully willing to engage in a little foreplay. The older man stopped, turned to gaze at the toys, and frowned when he picked up what he was looking for.

"Now, now, Misaki, how could you take these out?" Kago asked, gazing fondly at the nipple rings in his left hand. "That's very naughty of you. I'm going to have to punish you, you know. You brought this on yourself, Misaki. I clearly told you to never take them out, no matter what." He turned to the boy and motioned for him to take his shirt off. Misaki complied with trembling fingers, knowing it would be far worse if he didn't. Once his shirt was off, he let it drop to the floor beside him, standing up straight as he completed his task.

"Good boy, it seems you remember some of your training." Kago reached for his tie, quickly undoing the knot. "Now, this is going to hurt you tremendously because you let the holes fill in. Good thing I'm a surgeon, otherwise we might have had a problem." He efficiently gagged the boy, effectively cutting off any screams Misaki might make. He tenderly fondled the boy's nipples until they hardened into pert nubs. Misaki whimpered again, as he felt his pants tighten uncomfortable under Kago's administrations. Unaware of the boy's plight, Kago leaned closer and could just make out a slight pucker from the previous hole he had made. He slowly pressed a needle into Misaki's nipple, drawing out the process as much as possible to inflict the greatest amount of pain. He felt the boy's tremors beneath him, and grinned wickedly. He yanked the needle out, only to drive it back in again, though he was careful to only make one hole. No need to mar the boy's natural beauty with too many holes. As the blood poured, he casually inserted the ring, pressing down unnecessarily roughly. He then went on to give the same treatment to the other nipple. By then the boy was wreathing in pain, so he tied his hands to the headboard with rope from the box, resecuring his gag as well. Misaki's eyes rolled back, but a firm slap yanked him back to consciousness.

"Oh no you don't. You have to stay awake through this whole thing boya*. This is your punishment for defying me." Kago hissed into Misaki's ear. "Now, can I assume that since your last piercing was not with the others, it must still be in you? Let me see it. Undress yourself fully so I can see clearly." He untied Misaki, and watched the boy get to work.

x-x-x

Misaki once again complied with the orders. He was trembling in pain, but he also had to suppress a shiver of pleasure as well. He quickly yanked down his jeans, causing them to chafe a bit. His boxers were removed more slowly, but a hiss of impatience from Kago sped things up a bit. Kago nodded appreciatively when he saw that the last piercing was indeed in place. The boy's erect penis sported a gleaming Prince Albert piercing. Once again, Kago had chosen to give Misaki a ring, but this one had a ball on the end. He retied Misaki, gazing down at the helpless boy. He spun the ring around, forcing the ball into the slit on the head of his penis. Pushing it farther in, he watched the boy squirm in discomfort. Kago deemed this enough, and quickly left the room without a word.

x-x-x

Misaki had no idea what was going on. The man just up and left him tied, erect, and naked on the bed. He prayed his brother would not choose that time to come in because his piercings were clearly visible, flashing silver against the dried blood on his chest. He felt his erection grow as he squirmed, causing pain to shoot up his already throbbing member. He tugged on his bindings, only succeeding in chafing his wrists and pulling it tighter. He shivered as he felt precum start to leak out around the ball, knowing Kago would be upset that he was enjoying this. He tried to repress his pleasure, and squirmed again. He brought his legs up to his chest, but that only caused his penis to be squished between his thighs, squeezing it painfully. His legs brushed against his newly pierced nipples, causing him to moan against his gag in pleasure. His member swelled painfully, and he let his legs fall back onto the bed. He worked hard to distract himself from the sensations wracking his body, but failed miserably. He heard footsteps in the hall, and then the door was harshly thrown open.

**Yay, this chapter's 1k+. Who knew Misaki could be so lewd, and Kago seems so horrible. Oh well, this is just the beginning. So, I really like the way this story is progressing. My chapters will start to get longer because I'm finally past the intro, and can get on with the main event. As I earlier stated, this will get pretty graphic. This is also my first time writing yaoi and posting it for people to read. It is also my first time writing S &M stuff and my first time writing sexual acts. I've read a ton of this type of fanfics and manga. I've watched almost all the yaoi anime out there, and loved most everything I've read or watched. This is what inspired me to write my own story, also because I haven't seen any hardcore S & M fanfics. Thanks for reading; I hope you all have a wonderful day.**

*** No, I did not misspell boy. Boya is the Japanese way to say boy, and I thought it was something Kago would say. I'm taking Japanese 3 right now, so I'm probably gonna incorporate some of it into my writing. **


End file.
